<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pushing Buttons. by songmingi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212624">Pushing Buttons.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi'>songmingi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Cock Stuffing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Face Slapping, M/M, Pet Names, Punishment, Sounding, Top Choi Jongho, role-playing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hm." Wooyoung chuckles, placing the empty glass filled with only ice and turns to face the younger man beside him. Tonight felt different for Wooyoung, he wanted to try something new with him — with Jongho; get under his skin, pushing all the forbidden buttons that Jongho specifically told him to never touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pushing Buttons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Scrunching up his nose at the bitter taste of his second glass of alcohol, Wooyoung tapped on the table for another round. It was a regular Thursday night, drinking alone and waiting for company to fill his loneliest as he gulps down his third glass. The bar he seated at was rather small, comfortable to talk to friends, and dance on the other side where the music was most vibrant to the ears.Wooyoung ignored the drunken older man's gaze from across the bar, rolling his eyes and glancing in the direction of the entrance. It's been forty-minutes that Wooyoung sat in the bar, growing bored and empty, waiting for that—</p><p>The small bell above the entrance chimed, abrupt and high-pitch, alerting anyone in the bar that someone new has walked in. Someone that Wooyoung has been waiting for, taking a seat to Wooyoung's left, keeping one empty stool between them.Another tap to the table, catching the bartender's attention, "Another one."</p><p>"This is your fourth one, are you sure?" The bartender asked, raising a bushy brow at the black-haired man seated in front of him.</p><p>"Yes," Another voice interrupted Wooyoung before he could speak, nodding shortly at the bartender. "It's on me."</p><p>"Of course," The bartender places down the glass he was drying, turning his back to make Wooyoung his fourth alcoholic beverage.</p><p>The black-haired male slid in the empty seat beside Wooyoung, resting his elbow on the table and his head on the knuckles of his hand. The man's prominent muscles bulged out from his long-sleeved shirt, making Wooyoung run his tongue over his bottom lip before flickering his eyes to meet with the strangers.</p><p>"What's a pretty thing like you sitting here all alone?" He asked, voice melodic and deep, sweet-talking the older man beside him. "It's like you were waiting here just for me."</p><p>"I wasn't," Wooyoung replies almost instantly, thanking the bartender as he hands him the small glass, taking a small sip before flicking his eyes in the other's direction. "I'm simply alone."</p><p>"Hm, is that so?" A hand rested on Wooyoung's thigh, lightly squeezing, feeling the thickness under his fingers. "I'm sure I can help you out?"</p><p>"With what?" Wooyoung questioned, placing the glass to his lips, eyes glancing to the side as he watched the other's eyes drift from his eyes to the glass that was perched on Wooyoung's lips.</p><p>He runs a quick tongue over his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth, "With your loneliness."</p><p>"Hm." Wooyoung chuckles, placing the empty glass filled with only ice, and turns to face the younger man beside him. Tonight felt different for Wooyoung, he wanted to try something new with him — with Jongho; get under his skin, pushing all the forbidden buttons that Jongho specifically told him to never touch.</p><p>It wasn't anything new that Jongho and Wooyoung enjoyed roleplay, going to bars in the dead of night, pretending to be strangers then go home to fuck. Of course, they tried other things, but the easy stranger to fuck was getting a bit distasteful for Wooyoung, he wanted to spice it up.</p><p>"I'm fine," Wooyoung merely replies, brushing Jongho's hand off of his thigh and gives him a sweet smile. "Thank you for the free drink." And with that, Wooyoung got up from his seat and strolled to the back of the bar, never missing the sudden shock crossing Jongho's face.</p><p>It didn't take long for Jongho to follow him, simply thinking that Wooyoung wanted to change up the game, make him chase after Wooyoung for a little while. He stands off to the side as Wooyoung turns around, mushed in with the dancing crowd, staring right at him.The older man was always a tease when he danced, running his fingers up his chest as he sways his hips to the music, bringing one hand to his face, gently running his fingers over his lips — it made Jongho's heart pump, blood rushing down to his lower region at the sight.</p><p>However, everything changed when Wooyoung didn't do that, dancing alone to the music and waiting for Jongho to bring their hips together and their lips into a messy kiss. Wooyoung simply turned his back to Jongho, wrapping his arms around a drunk guy behind him, the other having no idea what was happening and going along with it, laughing hysterically as he let the alcohol overtake his senses.</p><p>Jongho's blood boiled at the sight, not wasting a second to push himself off the wall he was leaning against, making his way to Wooyoung and yanking him away from the guy. "Hey, what are you—"</p><p>"Over." Jongho firmly said, his hands gripping Wooyoung's bicep tightly. Wooyoung knew the word well, it wasn't a safe word as they had another when they were in bed, but it was the simple meaning to let the other know that the roleplay is over and they don't have to pretend. Yet, as Wooyoung stared into Jongho's furiously dark brown eyes, jaw clenched, it put slight fear in him as he knew what was coming, nervously gulping before he was being yanked out of the bar and outside in the cold.</p><p>Wooyoung stumbled in his steps, trying to keep up to his boyfriend's fast pace, but he couldn't keep up as the four glasses of alcohol were slowly getting to him. "J-Jongho, wait—" Wooyoung gasped when a hand wrapped around his neck, slamming him up against the nearest wall. "A-Ah, Jongho—"</p><p>"How do you address me?" Jongho muttered, sharp eyes staring into Wooyoung's, jaw clenched. Wooyoung bites his lip, shaking his head, holding back a smile that threatens to spread across his face. "I asked you a question."</p><p>"Daddy," Wooyoung whispers, his smile slipping off as his mouth falls open, releasing a soft whine as Jongho applies pressure around his neck, keeping his head leveled to never look away from Jongho.</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing? You think you could get away with that?" Jongho growled, pressing his leg between Wooyoung's, receiving another tiny whine.</p><p>Wooyoung huffs lightly, presenting a slanted smirk on his face, "Yeah, I do."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Jongho questioned slowly, voice low and menacing as he leaned closer to the older's face, brushing their nose together. "You better keep that same energy throughout your punishment, kitten, because it won't be pretty."</p><p>The word punishment caused the smirk to fall off Wooyoung's lips in a flash, replaced with a frown as he let out a choked whine, "No, Daddy. I-I'm sorry for being bad—"</p><p>"You should have thought about that before you did it." Jongho removed his hand from Wooyoung's throat and wrapped it around the back of his neck, pulling him in the direction of their apartment. Of course, Wooyoung was a bit nervous on the way home, stumbling by Jongho's side with his head down. He knows what's coming, he knows he shouldn't have acted like a brat and responded that way, but he couldn't contain the smile that spread across his lips, feeling excited. Jongho always found new ways to ruin Wooyoung, and he just couldn't wait and see what he has in store. The minute they enter the apartment, Jongho shoves Wooyoung in the direction of their room, "You should already know what to do."</p><p>"Yes, Daddy," Wooyoung purrs, making his way to their room, ignoring Jongho's heavy eyes boring into the back of his head. It didn't take long for Wooyoung to undress, leaving his clothes trailing down the hallway to rile Jongho more before crawling on the bed and kneeling on his knees. Within minutes of plainly staring at his nails, rolling his eyes from how long Jongho was taking, until finally, the door creaked open which made him place his hands on his thighs with his head bowed.</p><p>"Isn't that such a pretty sight from my little kitty," Jongho said with a delighted hum, a few buttons on his shirt were undone as his hands fumbled with the belt around his waist. "Too bad my pretty kitty was misbehaving."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Daddy," Wooyoung pouts, trying to appeal cute towards the younger man, only to feel his cheeks heat up from humiliation from the displeased scoff that left Jongho.</p><p>"Now you're sorry?" Jongho asked with a dry chuckle, dropping his belt to the ground with a loud clank then slowly approached Wooyoung. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have acted like a slut with that guy at the bar, hm? Isn't that right?"</p><p>"Y... Yes, Daddy," Wooyoung swallowed nervously, biting back a whine from the mean nickname, hating when Jongho addressed him like a slut. He wasn't a slut, he's Jongho's little kitten. "I only wanted to s-spice up our roleplay."</p><p>"By dancing with another man?" Jongho questioned in fake bafflement. "What if I was to touch another guy the way I touch you? How would that make you feel, kitten?"</p><p>Wooyoung mewls from the slow tone that Jongho spoke in, taunting him as his hand trails down Wooyoung's jaw to his neck, giving a few teasing squeezes. "I-I'll feel a-angry."</p><p>"Exactly. So, imagine how Daddy feels, kitten," Jongho rests a soft hand on Wooyoung's cheek, his thumb gently running along the older's cheekbone. Wooyoung closed his eyes at the delicate touch, humming softly as he felt his body relax before it was completely ruined from the quick motion of Jongho's hand slapping him across the face. "What do we say?"</p><p>"T-Thank you, D-Daddy," Wooyoung sputtered, tears welling up in his eyes from the harsh sting on his cheek. He mewls when Jongho places his other hand on Wooyoung's other cheek, doing the same he had done previously before smacking him across the face, echoing in their room. "Th-Thank you, D-D-Daddy."</p><p>"You're welcome, kitten." Jongho cooed, admiring how rosy Wooyoung's cheeks have gotten. "Daddy was going to reward you after our roleplay. I was gonna let you do whatever you wanted, but now I'm slapping your cute face around for being such a bad kitten."</p><p>Wooyoung's lips shaped into a frown, a tear slipping out of the older's eye, peering up at the brunette who only smirked at him. "I'll be a g-good kitten, Daddy."</p><p>"You should have been from the start, baby," Jongho teased, rubbing his thumb over Wooyoung's cheekbone once more before his face was turned to the side from another hard slap, receiving a little sob. "Is my kitten crying already?" He gripped the older's chin, forcing him to face his head up to look at Jongho, eyes scanning Wooyoung's rosy face. "Yet, there are no signs of any tears. Always a little brat, huh?"</p><p>"Nuh-uh," Wooyoung shook his head, "I-I'm not a brat."</p><p>"Then why are you being punished?" Jongho quizzed, the corners of his lips forming upward into a smirk, drawing his hand back and slapping the other cheek. "Exactly. Daddy doesn't like liars, just admit that you're a brat."</p><p>"I-I'm a b-brat," Wooyoung whispers through a small hiccup, a few tears slipping free. "I-I'm Daddy's brat!"</p><p>"That's right," Jongho chuckles, pushing his hands into his pockets and admiring the handprints on Wooyoung's cheeks. "You're so good at pleasing Daddy with your words after being so bad, too bad they don't work on me."</p><p>A small whimper elicited from the older, watching Jongho step back from him before strolling to their dresser. "D-Daddy—"</p><p>"Hush, kitten," Jongho shushed the older, rummaging through the endless piles of toys. "If you're good throughout your punishment, Daddy will reward you however you like. How does that sound?" Wooyoung whimpered in response, earning a light 'tsk' from the brunette. "I don't speak whiny bitch, kitten. Use your words properly."</p><p>"T-That sounds g-good, Daddy," Wooyoung answered in a whiny tone, pressing his thighs together in hopes to give his erection some relief. "Daddy... It really hurts..."</p><p>"What's that?" Jongho hummed mockingly, taking out a dark pink cotton bondage rope and a slim black box. "I couldn't quite catch that, kitten."</p><p>Another whiny whimper escapes from the black-haired man, watching his boyfriend close the dresser after grabbing the final things he needed, then makes his way towards Wooyoung. "H-Hurts, Daddy."</p><p>"What hurts, kitten? Is it your little cock?" Jongho cooed, laying the lube and the slim black box by Wooyoung's hip and resting his hand on the older man's reddish cheeks. "And what do you want Daddy to do about that? You've been a bad kitten, we haven't even started your punishment and you're already begging like a bitch in heat."</p><p>"Sorry, Daddy," Wooyoung whines, pushing out his bottom lip in a little pout only to receive another slap to his face. "T-Thank y-you, Daddy."</p><p>"You're welcome, baby," Jongho chuckles, rubbing the cheek he just slapped before unraveling the pink rope. "You know what this means right, kitten?"</p><p>Wooyoung's eyes trail down to the rope in Jongho's hands, the younger male unwrapping it from its bound and allowing it to drop to the floor. "Yes, Daddy," Wooyoung replies, flicking his eyes up to the brunette, moving his arms behind his back, and positioning himself to sit upon his knees.</p><p>"Good boy. You don't even need Daddy to tell you what to do," Jongho reaches a hand out towards Wooyoung's soft black hair before he grabs a handful and yanks Wooyoung's face upwards, smashing their lips together in a messy kiss.</p><p>Wooyoung squeaked in the kiss, surprised from the force before closing his eyes, soft moans escaping his lips as the younger ran his tongue along his bottom lip then slipping it inside of the older's mouth. It wasn't long before Jongho broke the kiss, licking his lips with a smirk present on his face as Wooyoung sulked, already missing his boyfriend's soft lips.</p><p>Jongho ignores the older man's pathetic little whimpers, putting his attention on the rope, making sure there were no leftover knots then roaming his eyes back to Wooyoung's body. Jongho didn't waste any time to tie the rope around his boyfriend, making sure that the ropes were tight enough to restrain him from moving, but not tight enough to cut off any circulation.</p><p>"How does it feel, kitten?" Jongho asks, tying the final knot that rests at the small of Wooyoung's back before moving back to admire how valuable he looks. "Does it feel alright, baby?"</p><p>"Mhm," Wooyoung nods, attempting to move his hands from the ropes, only to fail. "It's fine, Daddy."</p><p>"Good," Jongho chuckles, shifting closer towards the black-haired male, running his fingers over his red cheeks, humming deeply before giving Wooyoung a softer slap. The slap still echoed in the room, eliciting a weak sobbed moan from Wooyoung, but it didn't leave a remaining mark like the rest.</p><p>Wooyoung jolted at the feeling of Jongho's hand around his neglected cock, giving it a few strokes before the younger black-haired male poured a large amount of lube to give it easier access."D-Daddy—" Wooyoung gasped, body jerking as Jongho continued to rub his thumb over the slit of his cock, gripping tightly before releasing it altogether. "N-No, p-please, more—"</p><p>"More?" Jongho challenged, tilting his head to the side as a smile slowly grew on his face. "I don't think greedy little sluts like you deserve more, especially if they were whoring around with other men. Don't you think?" Wooyoung wanted to argue back; beg the black-haired male to continue to touch him until he was shaking; until he couldn't take any more, but he knew Jongho would only slap him around and mock him, leading him nowhere in the end.So, he simply whimpers, nodding his head to agree with Jongho's statement which seemed to please the younger man, receiving a deep hum. "Thought so. What's your color, kitten?"</p><p>"Green," Wooyoung answers softly before jolting at the touch of his cock, whining out a long moan as Jongho playfully reaches down to tug on the swelling balls, trailing his fingers up the vein that runs along the underside of his boyfriend's cock, which twitches needily in response. "Nghh—"</p><p>"We're gonna do something new, kitten," Jongho says, squeezing the base of Wooyoung's leaking cock, the older man shuddering out another breathy moan. "Safeword?"</p><p>Wooyoung rolls his eyes, despite his pink cheeks and heavy breathing. "Duck."</p><p>Jongho gives Wooyoung a hard slap to his right cheek, causing him to yelp. "Don't roll your eyes at proper safety, brat." He scolded, glaring down at the older before fondling Wooyoung's balls as the other hand lightly caressed the cheek he had slapped. "Daddy's going to constantly ask for your color. Only if you forget the safe word, just remember yellow or red will always be a good choice, too. Got it, kitten?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy," Wooyoung breathes out, rolling his hips into Jongho's tight fist.</p><p>"Good boy," Jongho praised, bending forward to nip at the skin on the side of Wooyoung's neck, the pace of his stroking hand's never faltering. Wooyoung's head rolls to the side, his arms straining against the bondage in an attempt to reach out towards his boyfriend, only to fail.</p><p>Jongho waits until he hears the older's breath become shorter and heavier, close to the sweet release that he desperately thrusts his hips to reach before Jongho releases his cock to bob in dissatisfaction. Wooyoung fusses loudly, hips jerking up, desperately seeking any sort of friction.</p><p>Jongho grins with a light chuckle. "So eager for a punishment, kitten? You'll get what you need soon enough, baby." He picks up the slim black box and unlatches it. It falls open in his hands, exposing its contents.</p><p>Wooyoung's eyes widen in shock, "Are t-those?"</p><p>"Mhm." Jongho runs his fingers along the row of shiny silver rods, deliberately slowing down to trace over the biggest one which was as thick as his thumb. "I got these a while back and was going to use it on you, but it completely slipped my mind and never got around to them until now."</p><p>"Is it gonna hurt, Daddy?" Wooyoung softly asks, his glossy puppy eyes staring up at the younger male with his lips forming into a little pout. "Is it?"</p><p>"Of course not, darling. If it's too much, you'll use the safe word and we'll stop, okay?" Jongho answers in a softer tone, leaning forward to press a slow, deep kiss to Wooyoung's pink lips, which open instantly to grant him access. After a few seconds, Jongho pulls back with a lick of his lip, feeling his cock is already twitching with anticipation in his pants. He reaches back to wrap a hand around Wooyoung's neglected weeping member, giving him a few more tugs until he is satisfied with the grunts and whines.He cautiously selects the smallest of the sounds, barely smaller than a pencil, and holds it in his hand for the older to see. "Color?" He asks firmly, maintaining a neutral expression.</p><p>Wooyoung gazes up at him with shining eyes and red cheeks. "Green," He replies positively, and Jongho couldn't control the grin that spreads across his lips.</p><p>He shifts Wooyoung back against the bed, making sure the older was lying comfortably with a pillow under his head and legs stretched out and spread for Jongho to kneel between them. He examines the silver rod for a moment, humming softly before his eyes flickered towards Wooyoung. "Ready, kitten?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy..." Wooyoung whispers with a short nod, biting on his bottom lip as Jongho picks up the bottle of lube again, adding an extra dollop to the head of Wooyoung's cock, rubbing the tip of the sound against it. "A-Ah!"</p><p>He teases the tip of it against his slit, hearing the other man's breath hitch. He lines the silver rod up, giving the older male's cock a final comforting stroke. "Don't forget the safeword, kitten," The younger man orders before he begins to push. Wooyoung releases a shaky gasp, his head falling back against the pillow as his hands' balls up to a fist behind him as the inside of his cock slowly opens up. He couldn't help but buck his hips up, tears welling up in his eyes with a low groan. "Don't move so much, darling," Jongho lightly smacks him on the hip, which the older tries his best to keep still, heavily panting.</p><p>Jongho pushes another inch in, his eyes wide in awestruck as he watches the metal slip further, stuffing his boyfriend's cock full. He keeps feeding the rod in, deeper until eventually, it hits a barrier somewhere at the end, the last inch bulging upwards from the stretched slit.</p><p>"Mnn — D-Daddy," Wooyoung mumbles hoarsely, staring down at his dick right along with him.</p><p>Jongho reaches out and wraps a hand around the stuffed cock, arousing a choked outcry. He squeezes gently, feeling the metal within the older's cock, and watches Wooyoung's eyes squeeze shut at the intensity. "What's your color, kitten?" Jongho asks, loosening his grip.</p><p>Wooyoung takes a moment to catch his breath, slowly opening his eyes with a hard swallow. "Green."</p><p>"Good boy," Jongho muttered, tightening his fist again and stroking his palm upwards, the flesh crushed between his hand and the rigid steel. "What does this feel like?" He asks, immensely captivated by the sight.</p><p>Wooyoung elicits a strangled moan, his hands flexing helplessly behind him as his back slightly arches. "H-Hurts," He says between his teeth, sobbing lightly. "B-But it feels good, too. It's... so much."</p><p>"Awe, kitten... though, I'm not surprised you like it. My little whore likes everything, doesn't he?" Jongho taunted with a smirk on his face, flicking the end of the rod and making the entire lower half of Wooyoung's body spasm. "See? Your body reacts so well for Daddy."</p><p>He grips the exposed bit of metal and slowly begins to draw it out. Wooyoung's fingers gripped the bedsheets, and he makes a whiny sound as it drags against his insides. Jongho waits until it's almost out before he nudges it back in, in a steady manner. Wooyoung cries out, arching his back with his head thrown back.</p><p>"You're so pretty like this, kitten. You're only mine, right, precious? You're not gonna whore around with anyone else again, hm?" Jongho unzips his pants and pushes his hand inside, moving down to his leaking cock.</p><p>Wooyoung gurgles out a sob-like moan, shaking his head with his pretty pink lips formed into a pout. "O-Only Daddy's. K-Kitten's sorry, Daddy." </p><p>"Daddy forgives you, kitten... God, you look so gorgeous falling apart just for me." Gradually, he picks up the pace, fucking Wooyoung's cock with the rod as the older black-haired male keens. Jongho pants, pushing the rod in at the same pace of his stroking his cock.</p><p>Wooyoung elicits a desperate noise, chest arching outwards with his head thrown to the side. "Daddy — p-please... <em>ahhh</em>! I'm about to—"</p><p>Without a response, Jongho shoves the rod all the way in and moves his hand down to squeeze tightly just above his base causing Wooyoung to release a cracked sob. "You're not done until I say you're done, kitten. And I say you can take a size bigger before you're through."</p><p>He waits until Wooyoung's breathing has evened out a little bit, until he's not right on the edge before he pulls the rod out, small spasms coursing through the older's body. There's a part of Jongho that wants to jump a size or two, make him feel stretched and full, but he decided against it. He supposes that would bring more pain than pleasure if he doesn't properly prepare Wooyoung, so he chooses the next size up.</p><p>The extra millimeter may not seem like much, but he knows he'll feel every bit of it. He drizzles a little bit more lube, even though Wooyoung's dick is already sloppy wet with the previous lube mixed with precum. The slit is slightly opened and red, so he presses the bigger rod to the inflamed head. A small whine arouses from the black-haired male, and Jongho assumes that his cock must be sensitive by now, as his newly-stretched slit is forced even wider than before. Jongho twists the rod as it slides in further, relishing the soft cries and whimpers he's able to coax out.</p><p>"D-Daddy! <em>Ahh</em> — p-please, I—" Steadily, he stuffs the older's cock full until he bottoms out, still turning the rod slowly so it drags against the delicate insides. Without a second thought, Jongho bends toward and takes Wooyoung's entire cock into his mouth, opening his throat to allow the metal-packed member as deep inside as possible.</p><p>Wooyoung yelps, twitching in overstimulated pleasure and pain. Jongho drags his tongue up the underside, his cock jumping as he realizes he can feel the metal through the skin beneath his tongue. He releases the tip with a lewd pop, licking his lips. He takes the end of the metal, and once again begins to fuck Wooyoung's cock open.</p><p>Wooyoung's head lolls from side to side, a constant stream of whimpers spilling from his lips as his legs clenched. "You're so pretty like this, kitten," Jongho breathes out. "Such a good boy. Cum for me, kitten.” He commands, bottoming out the rod.</p><p>With a wail, Wooyoung obeys, his cock pulsing as it struggles to push semen out around the steel core. Fluid oozes out around the metal, dribbling down the side of his cock. He twitches madly for almost a full minute, his eyes rolling back in his head as he comes furiously.</p><p>Jongho reaches down to take out his cock, jerking himself off until his cum joins the mess on Wooyoung's heaving belly. Finally, he relaxes back against the mattress, panting thickly as Jongho murmurs a constant stream of praises, running his hands along his overheated body.</p><p>Jongho reaches down, pulling out the rod in one swift and smooth motion. The action makes Wooyoung groan in discomfort, and he quickly sets it down and reaches up to stroke his hand apologetically through Wooyoung's hair. "How are you feeling, darling? Did you like it?"</p><p>A soft whine escapes Wooyoung, nuzzling closer to Jongho, pouting. "Yeah... I like it, just... hurts a little."</p><p>"Awe, I'm sorry, baby. You've been so good for Daddy, would you like a reward? Or do you want to rest it here?" Jongho chuckles softly when Wooyoung shook his head, arching his back and pulling on the restraints. "What do you want, kitten? Tell Daddy what you want."</p><p>"D-Daddy," Wooyoung stutters bashfully, face flushing pink as he often felt embarrassed when he had to express what he wanted. There were times where he wouldn't feel timid to tell Jongho what he wanted, but, at times like these, bonded by the wrists and used as a toy, he felt vulnerable. "I..."</p><p>"You what, kitten?" Jongho hummed, fingers tracing down Wooyoung's sides, receiving a tiny jolt in sensitivity from the older man. "You need to use your words so I know what you want from me, kitten."</p><p>"I w-want Daddy to fuck me... please," Wooyoung begged in a small, gentle voice, gazing up at Jongho with puppy eyes. "A-And I want to touch Daddy."</p><p>"Is that all?" Jongho asked, fingers already moving behind Wooyoung to help sit him up and unknot the pink bondage around his wrists and chest, pressing delicate kisses all over the reddening parts of Wooyoung's shoulders.</p><p>"Mhm," Wooyoung nods, softly sighing in contentment, feeling the tightness around his wrists loosening until they were free, moving to wrap his arms around Jongho. Jongho moved Wooyoung from back down onto the bed, his lips traveling up Wooyoung's neck and under his jaw until he reached to kiss his plump lips. Kissing Wooyoung had always been one of his guilty pleasures, soft and pillowy, overall perfect to Jongho.</p><p>"You were so good for Daddy, kitten. I'm so proud of you," The reaction was immediate, an unusually high pitched whine followed by Wooyoung's hands curling into the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, wanting to kiss him again.</p><p>The kiss was steadily stealing him of oxygen, panting heavily into each other's mouths as their hands roamed all over their bodies. "Off," Wooyoung muttered against Jongho's plump lips, tugging on the shirt. "It's no fair, take it off, Daddy."</p><p>Jongho laughs gently, pressing one last kiss to Wooyoung's mouth, already missing the plush feeling on his own as he removes his shirt and boxers, his cock standing tall. "Better?"</p><p>"Much." Wooyoung teased, smiling cutely before pulling Jongho back into his arms, their lips attaching into another passionate kiss.</p><p>The younger black-haired man shifted between Wooyoung's legs, caressing his soft thighs, feeling the muscles tense under his fingertips as he sweetly kissed him, nipping gently at the older's bottom lip. Wooyoung gladly let it happen, moaning softly when Jongho's warm hands spread across his chest, squeaking cutely when he pressed against his nipple and let his tongue roll over the pink nub.</p><p>A slight pinch on Wooyoung's pink-colored nipple has the older's hips bucking up, already hard and leaking all over his stomach. "D-Daddy, no teasing, please. I-I really want you," He whined, one of his hands tugging on Jongho's hair.</p><p>"So needy," Jongho teased with a tilt of his head, idly running his index finger around the rim of Wooyoung's hole, relishing in the boy's slight shiver. Jongho leans closer to Wooyoung's red ears, lightly nipping at the lobe — careful around the earring, before hotly whispering, "Tell me how bad you want it, kitten."</p><p>Wooyoung shuddered from his tone of voice, running his fingers along Jongho's collarbone. He elicits a soft whine as Jongho's thick fingers pressed against his twitching hole, mewling at the younger man. "P-Please, Daddy... I want it so bad. Please, please, I want your cock in me!"</p><p>Pleased with that response, Jongho presses their lips together as he pushes in two fingers with no hesitation, using the excessive dripping lube to slick up his fingers.Wooyoung moaned, opening his mouth and reaching down to get a hold of Jongho's dick and gave it a stroke. "So big, Daddy," He breathed out, breaking away from the kiss to nip Jongho's jaw.</p><p>"Hm," Jongho panted into his ear. "Daddy's gonna stretch you so wide, kitten. Think your tiny little hole can take it?"</p><p>"Know I c-can. Want it so bad, Daddy. P-Pretty please," The older man urged, panting heavily as Jongho added a third finger, stretching him until he was satisfied.</p><p>"Anything for my pretty little kitten," Jongho pulled back, pulling his fingers out of Wooyoung, and shoved his legs up to his chest so that he was exposed. Wooyoung shuddered, holding his legs to his chest while Jongho lines himself up to Wooyoung's fluttering hole before shoving straight inside of the older black-haired male.</p><p>"A-Ahh!" Wooyoung's toes curled at the sudden intrusion. Jongho pushed his legs up even farther, and Wooyoung hadn't even realized he was so flexible, nearly folded in half.</p><p>Jongho grunted from the tightness around his cock, blunt nails digging into Wooyoung's hips as he continued to push in deeper, huge, and hard until he was balls deep in his lover. Wooyoung gasped and he squirmed, body twitching from the stretch. His body felt like it was fire, sweating profoundly as Jongho pulled out until the tip was only inside before shoving his way back in, sending a bolt of lust straight to the older's cock, making him leak more all over his tummy.</p><p>Jongho repeated his process, messy and hard, grunting and panting as his nails dug deeper in his boyfriend's hip. "Fuck," Jongho breathes out after slamming back in, causing Wooyoung to cry out from the sudden, violent thrust. "You're so tight around Daddy, kitten. Feels so good..."</p><p>Wooyoung only half heard him, sobbing broken moans as the younger proceeded to fuck into him. "I-I feel so full, Daddy..." Jongho pulled out slowly, just a bit, both of them moaning at the sensation before shoving back in, earning a high pitched squeak when Jongho shoved back in, slamming against the older's prostate. "There!" Wooyoung trembled, his hands slipping from his legs to grip the bed sheets. "Daddy, fuck — there!"</p><p>Jongho obeyed and kept that angle, hitting just right. The pleasure felt amazing, overwhelming the older and pushing him closer to his second release. It took everything in Wooyoung to wrap a hand around the back of Jongho's neck, tugging him in for a kiss.</p><p>The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Jongho shifted back, sitting back to get more leverage in his thrusts until he was driving into Wooyoung. "How's this, kitten?" He murmured, voice low and sexy. "Like the way my cock is filling up your tight hole so good? I'm gonna do this to you all night. Fuck you so hard you're notgoing to be getting out of bed tomorrow."</p><p>Wooyoung moaned, wrapping his arms around Jongho's shoulders as the explicit words painted pictures into his mind, letting him know exactly where and what he would be doing for the rest of the night with Jongho; shoved into every position they could think of until they were both worn out and covered with each other's cum.</p><p>"D-Daddy!" Jongho had wrapped one of his hands around Wooyoung's cock, stroking him in time with his messy thrusts. "I-I'm close! Daddy! Daddy — <em>ahh</em>, I-I'm close... p-please lemme cum!"</p><p>"C-Cum for Daddy, kitten." Jongho grunts, dropping his head down so his forehead touches Wooyoung's, hot breath hitting his face as Jongho's thrusts begin to lose their rhythm. "Oh, fuck — Wooyoung!" He cried out, pushing deeper inside of Wooyoung and cumming, cock pulsing as he filled Wooyoung up.</p><p>Wooyoung didn't need to be told twice, his back arched and he dug his nails into Jongho's shoulders as he came all over his stomach and Jongho's hand, drawing more delicious sounds out of Jongho as he squeezed tightly around his cock. He slumped back onto Jongho's chest, exhausted and sated as Jongho carefully laid Wooyoung down on the bed before lying beside him. They lay there for a few minutes, still coming down and catching their breath. Wooyoung was starting to feel the ache from the silver rod and Jongho's intense thrusts, he was going to be feeling this tomorrow.</p><p>"Woo," Jongho climbs on top of Wooyoung, his dark eyes filled with another wave of lust as his tongue runs along his plump bottom lip. "Didn't I promise you that you wouldn't be getting out of bed tomorrow?" Jongho purred, reaching between them to grip Wooyoung's soft cock and stroked it, peppering kisses all over Wooyoung's face. "Are you ready for round three, kitten?"</p><p>Wooyoung peers up at the younger man, eyes rounded in surprise with an open mouth, his body jolting and reacting to Jongho's heated touch on his dick. Admittedly, despite the punishment at the beginning of their night — which he enjoyed, a lot. Wooyoung wouldn't deny that he's going to misbehave again to piss off Jongho, just to see where it'll take him at the end of the night.</p><p>Wooyoung bites down on his bottom lip, lacing his fingers in Jongho's messy and sweaty hair with a confirming nod. "Yes, Daddy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>